Rainy Days
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: Who would thought that love would be the trick to overcome the fear of thunder? oneshot pit/ike fluff


A\N;

**A\N: This is a oneshot, pairing is Ike and Pit… Warning Yoai: Meaning boy\boy love and romance if you don't like reading this**** kind of stuff, do not read this…You have been warned and I will not accept flames, your review will be deleted...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or its character unfortunately… **

**Enjoy!!**

_Italics-thoughts_

Normal-text

**Bold-****author's notes**

Underline- flashbacks

Chapter 1 Bad Weather

"_Crap it's raining again" _thought Ike to himself as he stared outside his room window. This whole week, it's been raining like this. Ike hates the rain because of three things….

His hair will get all fuzzy and ruined

He get a cold and won't fight anymore brawls for 3 whole days

He won't see his angel flying around for him to fantasize about

"_Wait since when Pit was __my angel?" _asked himself out load for Marth to overheard his as he entered his room.

"When you called his name when you dream about him" replied Marth smugly as to tease him.

"Hey at least I don't masturbate about Link in my dreams." Said Ike

Marth then blush at the comment

"Anyway you should come downstairs, the guys and I are playing Poker, want to play?"

"Nah, maybe later" replied Ike as he continued back to starting at the rain hoping it would go away

"Fine, at least Pit was expected for you to be their but I'll just disappoint him by saying Ike was too much of a jerk to come." Marth said as he was about to leave through the door.

"Wait!" yelled Ike "I'm coming only for Pit"

Ike and Marth were going downstairs and into the main floor as to Ike noticed that Pit wasn't around at the table. He saw Mario, Luigi, Browser, Falcon, Fox team, Game & Watch, Olimar, Pikachu, and Popo. As Ike could see Pikachu was clearly wining this game.

"Marth you said Pit would be here, where is he?" questioned Ike.

"Sorry I lied, but there was no other way for you to get out of your room" said Marth bluntly

"He is probably outside, last time I checked." Replied Marth as he left to play Poker with the gang.

" _I knew he would fall for it, Poor Ike he is a sucker for blue eyes" thought Marth in his head _

"Thanks" thanked Ike as he ran outside

"By the way, don't be doing things you would regret later on, you wouldn't want to pervert his pure, innocent mind" yelled Marth out load for everyone to here.

"_I will get you for that comment later on Marth" _thought Ike as he ran outside.

Meanwhile……..

Pit was outside training outside the rain, shoot more arrows. He was training hard to become stronger due to his last team battle with Ike against Marth and Link. His team lost due to him and Ike said to him that he was weak and was slowing him down. Marth and Link defended him but out of anger Ike insulted both of them and walked away. Pit knew he didn't mean it since Ike and him been good friend since they came to SSBB. But deep down he felt bad that Ike always carried him to victory.

"_I become stronger for you Ike" _Pit thought as he shot down his 15th target down.

"_Another bulls-eye, Ike would have been cheering me on every time I shot targets." _

"_Also I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him, looking at me that way..."_

Pit blushed as he thought about the mercenary whenever he got the chance to, Actually Pit been noticing how he fallen for the blue-haired man ever since they been best friends.

"_But this is wrong, I'm an angel, I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts especially towards a man, by the goddess I know feels wrong but it feel so right."_

Pit was combating his own thoughts as he shot more arrows into more targets, he didn't hear footsteps approaching towards him

He turned around and saw Ike out in the rain and right in front of him.

"Ike" said Pit

"What are you doing here?" asked Pit

"Nothing I was just out in the rain, I just wanted to see you." Replied Ike

Ike started to walk toward Pit and started to hug him. Pit was shocked but surprised by his action returned the hug. Pit was already blushing from the contact. They enjoyed hugging like this for a while until lightning appeared and scared the hell out of Pit.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Pit as he hugged tightly to Ike; Ike saw this as an opportunity to make fun of him as always.

"Is my angel afraid of thunder?" "How cute" said Ike teasingly

"No, I'm not" said Pit as he let go of the hug.

"Boom" the thunder roared as Pit again went into his arms like before.

"_Damn, not again_" cursed Pit as he hated making Ike the right one in these situations.

"Pit are you afraid of the thunder?" asked Ike

"Yes, every since I was small I was always afraid of thunder, I just don't know how to overcome this fear" said Pit as he was in shame for admitting his fear of thunder.

"Don't be ashamed, everyone is afraid of something but they get courage to overcome it., even I am afraid too." Said Ike

Pit was surprised to hear the great Ike being afraid of something. Usually he seems like the tough man on campus, with a powerful sword and a mean cruel personality. But there is more to Ike than meets the eye.

"What are you afraid of Ike?" asked Pit as he started into Ike's blue eyes.

"I'm afraid of losing someone that's very special to me." Replied Ike sweetly as he hugged Pit protectively.

This hug lasts for a few moments as more thunder came. Pit didn't scream out load, no, he didn't notice the thunder roaring only the warmth of Ike arms around his delicate frame as he realized he overcome his fear of thunder.

"Ike." Said Pit

"I'm not afraid no more." Said Pit reassuringly

"Me too." Said Ike as he kissed the angel. It was at first a sweet, short, and simple. This lasted a few more minuets until more thunder roared the sky. Pit ignored it and continued to embrace Ike.

"I love you Pit." Confessed Ike

"I love you too Ike" replied Pit

"_My first kiss, So this must be how it feels like to be loved and cared…" thought Pit as Ike caressed the angel, slowly moaning sounds could be heard, more intense kissing and touches …You get the idea_

Soon the rain stopped and the sunshine appeared basking its warm glow onto the couple. Ike and Pit entered the mansion, holding hands, just as soon as Ike opened the door a camera clicked and guess who took the snap of the new couple.

It was Marth with his new lover Link holding him around his waist and Marth holding the camera, both where laughing like hell

"Ike what the hell happened to you hair?" asked Link as he tried to hold his tears.

"You look like you came from the 70's" snickered Marth

You would guess what Ike did as he saw himself in mirror.

His hair will get all fuzzy and ruined

"Damn my hair, aggrrrrrh" screamed Ike.

Pit saw this as an opportunity to laugh at his beloved. Marth took more snaps at Ike's condition and decide to keep these pictures for more future blackmails. Soon after more grunts from Ike and especially giggles from Pit, Link and Marth left to plan what to do with the pictures.

The next day….

"AHCHOOOOOOO" another sneeze could be heard around the mansion as for the fourth time Ike sneezed again.

Luckily for Ike, Pit was around to help him recover, Pit would never expect for him to get sick so easily especially for three whole straight days.

"How come you didn't get sick from the rain?" said Ike as Pit was feeding him chicken noodle soup.

"Because I'm an angel, I don't get sick." Said Pit

He gets a cold and won't fight anymore brawls for 3 whole days

"_Shit why I went out in the rain, I'm going to miss kicking Marth and Link's asses in Brawl" _thought Ike as he finished eating the chicken noodle soup that Pit fed him with.

"I'm finish feeding you; I'll go out and fight more battles." Said Pit as he rushed out outside the door but soon forgot to kiss Ike. So he went back and kissed him on the lips.

"Get better soon." Said Pit as ran out the door and flew out in the sky.

As Ike stared at the window he saw his angel flying, free and with a smile on his face.

"_Even though I hate going outside in the rain, it was worth it." Said Ike as he continued fantasying about Pit…_

**A\N: Thank**** you for reading my one-shot, hope you enjoyed it and please read and review I'll make a sequel to this story when Pit and Ike get their revenge on Link and Marth. "Windy Days"**

**Click on the button to review!**


End file.
